dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah Kuttler (New Earth)
-468 and Air Wave. He ended up in prison serving nine consecutive life terms. Kuttler escaped from prison and decided to reinvent himself. Having heard how a friend overheard Black Canary talking to herself during a fight and hearing tales about Oracle, Kuttler turned himself into an Oracle for supervillains. Being friends with several villains, he began to get people jobs and soon created a large network of information and connections. He tipped Bolt off about a crate two young hoodlums were selling, containing Lex Luthor's Warsuit. Unfortunately, the hoods shot and nearly killed Bolt. He also helped Captain Boomerang reunite with his son, Owen Mercer. He kept an eye on the news surrounding the mysterious death of Sue Dibny and the near death of Jean Loring. When Batman suspected Calculator was responsible, he dodged the Dark Knight. He finally gave Boomerang a job to kill Jack Drake. The job went sour and both Boomerang and Drake were killed. Calculator later claimed the order for the job was made anonymously and he had no idea Drake would be armed. When word of the mind wipes performed by the Justice League of America got out,Identity Crisis the Calculator joined the inner circle of the newest Secret Society of Super-Villains. He recruited Mr. Freeze and Fadeaway Man into the group and kept tabs on various activities the Society was involved in. He has kept track of Supergirl since she started her career. He tracked Blue Beetle as the hero investigated the mysterious happenings with his company. Lately, the Calculator tried to solve the mystery of Oracle's identity but eventual gave up. It has been revealed to others that the Lex Luthor who is part of the Society is in fact Alexander Luthor of Earth-Three. Calculator has been seen working with both Alex and the Lex Luthor of mainstream Earth. It is unknown if he just doesn't know both are separate people or if he's playing both sides. In any event, Calculator did have Luthor tested for superhuman powers. The results of those tests are unknown, but whatever they were, Calculator continued to act as one of the inner circle in the Society. When the Society organized a worldwide prison break, he coordinated the whole thing. Eventually, the Society launched a massive assault on Metropolis. The attack was repulsed by an army of superheroes. Calculator later joined Libra's Secret Society of Super-Villains. Libra believed Calculator had betrayed the society and had been helping superheroes to attack Kalibak. But the traitor was actually Lex Luthor. Calculator was hung, yet kept alive, forever protesting his innocence. Luthor and Doctor Sivana then attacked Libra, possibly killing him. Calculator was then freed by Luthor. The Cure Calculator returned to Gotham and learned that his daughter, Wendy was attacked and left in coma. He infiltrated Gotham General Hospital as an orderly to check upon her and later, he decided to gather the lost fragments of the Anti-Life Equation to save her life. On his quest, he murdered one of Oracle's online agents. While keeping an eye on his daughter at the hospital using several cameras he installed in her room, Calculator also kept gathering information across the web that would help him complete the equation. Another one of Oracle's agents tried to stop him and this distraction allowed Oracle to steal some vital information from Calculator, who tracked back her signal and swore vengeance against her. After retrieving the stolen information, Calculator was once again confronted by Oracle and defeated in the virtual world. In the real world, he took the fragments of the Anti-Life Equation to the hospital, hoping to cure his daughter, Wendy. However, Oracle was waiting for him and Wendy recovered without the need of the fragments. The police arrived soon and arrested Calculator for the murder of Oracle's agents. | Powers = * | Abilities = * ** ** | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Calculator Uniform: Costume equipped with a high-powered computer capable of analyzing an opponent's battle tactics and predict their actions. Projector in the helmet is capable of materializing solid objects from an unknown energy source. Calculator no longer uses this battlesuit and its whereabouts are unknown save for the headpiece, which Catwoman retrieved for him. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Noah used the online screen name and avatar named Babbage after Charles Babbage, the inventor of the Calculator. |CustomSection1 = Recommended Reading |CustomText1 = * Oracle: The Cure * Identity Crisis * Birds of Prey * Villains United | Wikipedia = Calculator (comics) | DC = None | Links = }} Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Criminals